Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher was a triangular dream demon formerly existent only in the mindscape who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago. He is known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. He is the main antagonist of Gravity Falls, although he doesn't play a central role in the series until Season 2. Involvement Season 1 "Dreamscaperers" This is the first time Bill is directly addressed and introduced in the series. Gideon Gleeful, in an attempt to take over the Mystery Shack once again, summons Bill. Gideon tells him to steal Stan Pines' safe combination directly from his head, so that Gideon can steal the Shack's deed. Bill agrees once he knows it's Stan, but in return, Gideon would have to help him in his own plans, which are not revealed to the viewer. Gideon agrees immediately and the two shake on it. Unbeknownst to Gideon, Mabel Pines and Soos Ramirez witnessed the deal in the forest, and get Dipper Pines' help to follow him into Stan's mind. Once inside Stan's head, Bill confronts the trio and brags that he knows what they're all thinking. To prove his statement, he summons Xyler and Craz from Mabel's imagination. He tricks Mabel and Soos into looking for the memory of Stan's safe combination first, knowing they'd lead him straight to it. At some point Soos is separated from everyone else, and Bill takes his place. Once they find the correct memory he takes it and nearly escapes with it. But while he reads the combination out loud to Gideon (to whom he was connected), Mabel shoots the memory door into another memory of the bottomless pit with a nyarf dart. Gideon breaks off their deal, to Bill's fury. Bill turns his anger toward Mabel and Soos by bringing their nightmares to life and killing Xyler and Craz. Dipper returns in a timely manner and tells Mabel and Soos that while they are in Stan's mindscape they can do whatever they want. They battle Bill and he is nearly defeated. And just as though it seems he will be forced out of Stan's head, he puts a stop to everything instead. Impressed, he decides to let them go, and after warning them of a mysterious darkness that will change everything they care about, he tells them that he'll be watching them. He leaves in a wheel almost identical to the one that appears in his entry in Journal 2. Season 2 "Sock Opera" When Dipper is trying to figure out the password for the Laptop from "Into the Bunker." He offers the laptop's password in return for a favor he wants, but Dipper refuses the offer. Later, at the moment the laptop is on countdown for complete data erasure after too many failed password entries, he appears again and Dipper accepts the deal of trading a puppet to obtain the password. Bill takes over Dipper's body as his "puppet" and destroys the laptop. He then follows Mabel to her puppet show in pursuit of Dipper's journal, which is being used as a prop in the show. After Mabel has been informed of Dipper's body having been stolen by him, he finds her with the journal as she is retrieving it for Dipper. He almost swindles her out of it but ends up in a fight with her. He ends up losing because Mabel uses Dipper's physical weakness and exhaustion to her advantage. As he collapses, he is thrust out of Dipper's body. Bill possesses the Dipper puppet afterward and says that he will return. However, Mabel activates the pyrotechnics, destroying the puppets. "Northwest Mansion Mystery" Bill appears on a tapestry hovering over a forest fire with two men either begging for mercy or worshiping him while skeletal corpses are underneath them, foreshadowing bad events. "The Stanchurian Candidate" At the end of the episode, after a prison-bound Gideon fails to get his father elected mayor, he is shown to have drawn Bill Cipher's wheel on his cell wall and hidden it behind a cat poster. He tears down the poster and completes the drawing with the eye before telling it he's ready to make a deal. "The Last Mablecorn" Bill appears in Ford Pines' dream, taunting Ford and telling him to keep the interdimensional rift safe, lest terrible things happen. He then appears in multiple flashbacks revealing his past with Ford and again at the end claiming that while he can't possess anyone inside the Mystery Shack, he can still choose someone from the outside. In the past, Bill and Ford were partners. Bill could enter Ford's mind at any time, and with his help, Ford built the portal. However, after Fiddlefird came out of the portal, traumatized by the horrifying things he saw, which were Bill's actual plans, Ford realized Bill had lied to him. He confronts Bill, who reveals his plan to merge the Nightmare Realm he comes from with the real world, causing the apocalypse. Ford breaks off the partnership then and there. In the present, Bill watches as Ford and Dipper manage to block him from entering the Mystery Shack. Undeterred, Bill decided to possess someone outside the shack. "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" Bill approaches Mabel by possessing Blendin Blandin, recognizing Mabel's wishes of wanting summer to never end. Bill (as Blendin) convinces Mabel to give him the interdimensional rift, which he says can be used for making a "time bubble" that can make time stop. Mabel gives Bill the rift, which he promptly smashes with his boot. Bill reveals himself and leaves Blendin's body, knocking out Mabel with a snap of his fingers and initiating Weirdmageddon. "Weirdmageddon Part 1" after opening the rift, Bill gains physical form and imprisons Mabel in a bubble. He introduces himself to the people of Gravity Falls, claiming to be their new ruler as well as introducing his friends to the people. The townsfolk refuse to submit, but Preston Northwest welcomes him instead, offering to be a "Horseman of the Apocalypse." Bill thinks about the offer but instead decides to disfigure Preston's face, creating fear in the people. He summons the Fearamid afterwards and begins "redecorating" the town and welcoming Weirdmageddon. Bill recreates the opening theme song in the process. When Bill and his friends prepare to cause havoc, Ford attempts to shoot Bill back into the rift but misses. Bill notices Ford and Dipper and blasts the clock tower, he then approaches Ford and thanks him for helping with the creation of the rift. Ford tries to warn his nephew about another way to defeat Bill, but is abducted. Bill offers Ford to join his friends. Ford refuses, so Bill simply turns Ford into his golden backscratcher. Dipper attempts to stop Bill using the journals but Bill simply burns the journals to ash and taunts Dipper. Angry, Dipper then attempts to attack Bill but Bill simply deflects the boy's attack. Bill then offers 8 Ball and Teeth Dipper as food while Bill and the rest of his friends party at the Fearamid. In the middle of the party, Time Baby and the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron attempt to arrest Bill but Bill simply destroys them all, except Blendin who time travels away. 8 Ball returns to tell Bill he and Teeth failed to eat Dipper and worries about Dipper freeing Mabel. However, Bill is unconcerned as he has already sent someone to take care of the problem. "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" Bill learns that Gideon, Mabel's jailer, has failed him and Dipper, Wendy Corduroy, and Soos had entered the bubble to rescue her. Bill continues to show little concern, confident that the very nature of Mabel's prison will not allow them to succeed. By this point, Bill has been in power over the town for four consecutive days, has captured almost every person in town and changed them into stone, and intends to spread his insanity across the world. However, this is soon hampered by a strange force field-like energy dome that keeps his chaos and himself stuck in the town. He resolves to turn Ford Pines back to flesh and bone so he can tell him how to undo it. "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" Bill returns Ford to normal and demands that Ford explain how to reverse the boundary on the town. He tries to tempt the man by telling him the power and glory that would await the person who "frees" the dimension. Now a wiser man, Ford sees through the lie and refuses to tell Bill anything. He then tries to enter the man's mind to take the answer for himself, but Ford reminds him the rule of the mindscape--Bill is free to haunt a person's dreams, but the only way into a conscious mind is for the person to shake Bill's hand and agree to let him in. Unfettered, Bill resolves to physically torture Ford until he agrees. Fortunately, help soon arrives in the form of Dipper, Mabel, and other survivors. Recalling that his uncle mentioned a secret weakness right before Bill petrified him, Dipper successfully rallied the survivors to rescue Ford and save the world. While Bill and his hench-maniacs are distracted fighting Old Man McGucket's latest invention, a rescue team consisting of Dipper, Mabel, Stan Pines, Soos, Wendy, Old Man McGucket, and Pacifica Northwest sneak into the Fearamid. Bill fights the giant robot shack, but is prevented from attacking due to the Unicorn hair barrier. Bill eventually discovers that the barrier doesn't extend to the robot's legs, so he exploits that weakness to destroy it. With aid from the captured Gideon, the rescue team save Bill's captive statues, including Ford. After a happy reunion with his niece and nephew, Ford explains that the way to thwart Bill is by using a zodiac with ten symbols. Each image represents a person, and once all ten people are gathered and holding hands, Bill can be defeated once and for all. For a moment, it seems that Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Gideon, Old Man McGucket, Robbie Valentino, Pacifica, Ford, and Stan will be able to do it, but at the last moment, Ford and Stan break into an argument. Bill takes this opportunity to prevent the zodiac wheel from activating. He changes all but Mabel, Dipper, Stan, and Ford into tapestries, traps the men in a cage, and angrily chases Dipper and Mabel through the Fearamid after Mabel puts spray paint in his eye to distract him. After recapturing the twins he gives Ford an ultimatum--let Bill into his mind, or Mabel and Dipper will be killed. Ford reluctantly agrees, shakes the demon's hand, and lets Bill into his mind. However, Bill is shocked to realize that he, master of trickery and manipulation, has been deceived. He had not entered Ford's mind at all, but Stan's. While the demon was distracted chasing Dipper and Mabel, the brothers devised a plan to destroy Bill once and for all. They tricked Bill into going inside Stan's mind instead of Ford's by changing their clothes and impersonating each other and then Ford would shoot Stan with the Memory erasing gun, which would completely wipe away Stan's mind and erase Bill from existence. Bill gets trapped inside Stan's mind and becomes terrified. He begs for his life and promises Stan anything he'd ever want, but nothing can sway Stanley Pines, not even losing his own identity in order to save his family. Once Stanford shoots his brother's mind away, Bill's form grossly distorts until Stanley punches him and Bill vanishes from existence while his physical body is turned to stone permanently. All his monsters, chaos, and damage done to the residents are sent back to where they came from. Killed By *Ford Pines (Caused) *Stan Pines (Indirectly Caused) Allies *8 Ball *Teeth *Pyronica *Hectorgon *Keyhole *Xanthar *Paci-Fire *Kryptos *Amorphous Shape Enemies *Ford Pines *Old Man McGucket *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Stan Pines *Soos Ramirez *Pacifica Northwest *Gideon Gleeful *Wendy Corduroy *Robbie Valentino Appearances Gravity Falls Season One *"Dreamscaperers" Season Two *"Sock Opera" *"The Last Mablecorn" *"Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future" *"Weirdmageddon Part 1" *"Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" *"Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Gravity Falls Category:Gravity Falls S1 Category:Gravity Falls S2 Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Mentally Ill Category:Gods Category:Evil from the past